


Don't You Know You're Life Itself

by renaissancefleabag



Series: All Is Full Of Love [6]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Jealous!Zelda, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Loving!Lilith, Shameless Smut, Sometimes the parents just need a moment to themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissancefleabag/pseuds/renaissancefleabag
Summary: "You are the love of my life. I will never ever get rid of you."Or, Zelda gets jealous watching someone flirt with Lilith.





	Don't You Know You're Life Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, the parents just have to have a private moment to themselves

It was a cool night, and the Spellman household was bustling with activity. Though the weather outside wasn’t as temperate, the inside of the house was warm, and filled with members of the coven, all gathered for a winter solstice party. Everyone was talking, thoroughly enjoying themselves, and the drinks flowed freely. Sabrina sat talking animatedly with some of her friends, both mortal and witch alike. She kept nudging Theo when she saw him making eyes with one of the girls from the Academy. He blushed and sunk deeper into the couch, studying his plate of food with a small smile on his face.

Hilda was going back and forth through the house with trays of food in her hands, Dr. Cee following close behind. Dr. Cee had been sneaking kisses from Hilda all night long, and he kept leaning over to whisper in Hilda’s ear. Her giggles could be heard all night long, as she was quite a bit tipsy from having too many eggnogs. Dr. Cee had also been drinking quite a bit that night, and he and Hilda were falling into each other a lot. Over near the dining room, Ambrose was standing quite close to Prudence. They talked quietly while standing underneath a doorway that was decorated with a sprig of mistletoe. Agatha and Dorcas were off trying to woo other Academy members into some holiday fun, so Prudence had a moment alone with Ambrose. There were children from their coven there, too, and they were playing with toys and entertaining each other. Leticia was playing with them, leading them in games. Their high-pitched squeals of joy sounded every now and then over the din of the crowd.

Zelda was in the kitchen, watching Lilith from across the room. Her demoness was surrounded by members of their coven, laughing, and being radiant. It was heartwarming to see Lilith being loved and accepted by so many, after being treated like she was trash by Lucifer for so long. The fact that Lilith was socializing and making purposeful interactions with people brought tears to Zelda’s eyes. Long gone were the days of the scared, reticent demoness, who hid when strangers came over to the house. She had stopped putting on a front when something was wrong, and started letting Zelda know when she wasn’t doing well. She wasn’t afraid to _feel_. Being loved by Zelda and the rest of the Spellmans had transformed Lilith, and she now could give and accept love, and knew her value. She still had her bad days, sometimes needed some extra cuddles or reassurance; nevertheless, she had blossomed into a person who was even more beautiful than the one Zelda had fallen in love with.

There was a sudden movement, and Zelda looked back over to see Leticia running over to Lilith from across the room. The little girl was a flurry of ribbons and bows, matching with her dress. She placed herself on Lilith’s lap, oblivious to the adults that surrounded them. Lilith’s arms snuck around Leticia’s waist, and she leaned forward to touch their noses together. Zelda watched as the little girl reached up to wrap her arms around Lilith, and place a kiss on her cheek. Lilith hugged and kissed her in return, eliciting a chorus of “aww’s” from the group surrounding them. Leticia then hopped off of Lilith’s lap and waved as she ran off again. Zelda rapidly blinked away tears and turned to get some more of the mulled wine sitting on the counter. Watching Lilith and Leticia together was one of Zelda’s most favorite things. They truly were meant for each other. The way they freely expressed their love for each other choked Zelda up every single time. Lilith and Leticia were truly the best things to have happened to her.

She felt her heart warm as she looked back over the crowd for Lilith. People parted, and she caught sight of Lilith again. Most of the small group surrounding her had dispersed except for a few younger women. They were all leaning over the demoness, trying to win her attention. Lilith was of course enjoying every moment of it, her sweet laughter music to Zelda’s ears. Zelda couldn’t hear what they were saying to one another, but they all seemed quite chummy. She was used to seeing both men and women fawn over Lilith, but she always felt a bit uncomfortable when someone got too close. She watched the way the women surrounding her tried to win her attention. One in particular, a brunette who appeared to be around 30 or so, kept flipping her hair and reaching out to touch Lilith’s forearm. Zelda told herself that it was nothing, that the girl was just trying to get laid, but she couldn’t look away. She let her hand linger on Lilith’s, and Zelda felt her stomach drop. Lilith seemed to be oblivious to the woman’s advances, which seemed to encourage the temptress even more. Zelda chugged her wine as she watched them laughing with one another, Lilith’s eyes crinkling. Zelda’s breathing sped up, and her discomfort soon turned to rage at the sight of the woman leaning forward to sweep some of Lilith’s hair behind her ear before whispering into it. The daring brunette laughed, as did Lilith, and Zelda felt sick. She couldn’t watch any more, and abruptly stood up, fuming, as she grabbed her cigarettes and a lighter and stormed out of the room. She walked out through the front sitting room and right out the front door, grumbling under her breath.

“Aunt Zee?” Sabrina called out as Zelda walked past, not even stopping to acknowledge her niece. Nick, Harvey, Roz, and Theo all had wide eyes when Sabrina turned back around.

“You gonna go check on her?” Roz asked.

“I think I better leave her alone. She looked like she was in one of her moods. Maybe I can ask Auntie Lilith to go check on her.”

Sabrina got up from the couch she was sharing with her friends, and looked around the room.

“Looking for someone love?” Hilda passed behind Sabrina, a tray of bubbling drinks in her hands.

“I was just looking for Auntie Lilith. You seen her?”

“She’s back in the family room.” Hilda gestured with her head. Before Hilda could ask Sabrina what was wrong she was gone, rushing through the crowd. She ended up bumping right into Lilith.

“Oh! Sabrina! What’s wrong?” Lilith held a hand out to rest on Sabrina’s shoulder.

“It’s Aunt Zee. I saw her going outside. She looked really upset. I think she was crying.”

Lilith asked no questions, and rushed through the crowd to get to the front door. She pulled one of Zelda’s scarves off of the hook near the door and went outside, closing the door quickly to keep the warm air in. She looked around and didn’t see anyone, the night still save for the sound of crickets chirping. She saw a case of Zelda’s cigarettes and her lighter sitting unattended on the wide banister.

“Zelda?” Lilith called as she stepped down off of the porch, wrapping her arms around herself in the cool air. Her breath came out in metered puffs as she stepped away from the stairs, and looked to her right, and then her left. She heard a choked sob, followed by a sniffle, and was immediately drawn to the sounds.

“Zelda?” She asked again, peering around the corner, past the hedges, eyes searching in the moonlight. She saw Zelda, back to her, with her arms wrapped around herself. Lilith knew Zelda was crying, and couldn’t stand not comforting her a moment longer. She walked up to Zelda, a soft hand coming to rest on the redhead’s lower back, a familiar spot. She turned Zelda to face her, and slipped her scarf around her shoulders, looping it around her neck.

“Zelda, love, what’s wrong?” Lilith drew Zelda to her, Zelda made no movements, just standing still, arms crossed. Tear tracks shone on her cheeks, and Lilith wanted to kiss them away.

“Zelda talk to me.” Lilith looked at her sadly as she unfolded Zelda’s arms, and took her hands into her own. Lilith’s eyes silently said _I’m here for you. I love you_. Zelda squeezed her eyes shut, her emotions rising to the surface.

“Maybe you should talk to that flippant young thing who was hanging all over you! She seemed to be very interested in what you have to say!” Zelda’s voice came out in an angry bite, her nostrils flaring. Lilith winced at the sharpness of her voice, not breaking eye contact, Zelda immediately felt regret wash over her. She never wanted to raise her voice in anger, or make Lilith think she was upset with her. She had had enough anger and rage directed at her in her life. She didn’t need any more.

“I…I’m sorry.” Zelda sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Lilith’s thumbs rubbed gently across Zelda’s hands. She brought them up to her mouth and kissed the backs.

“It’s okay.” Lilith smiled sadly. She slid her hands up Zelda’s forearms and up to her shoulders, pulling her to her body against hers. Zelda sank into Lilith’s touch, burying her face in the curls at her neck.

“Please tell me you will never get rid of me, or want to trade me in for a younger model.” Zelda spoke under her breath, her voice rasping softly.

“Zelda how could you say that?” Zelda shrank into Lilith, overcome by shame.

“Look at me.” Lilith gently grasped Lilith’s shoulders. Zelda looked up shyly, still feeling guilty for doubting Lilith’s love for her. She looked into her large eyes, tearing up at the sincerity she saw there.

“You are the _love_ of my _life_ . I will never _ever_ get rid of you. You have given me a life that is far beyond what I could have ever imagined for myself. You are a dream Zelda, and you are so _incredibly_ precious to me.” Lilith’s lower lip trembled, and she gulped. “I would do anything for you, Zelda, anything…” Lilith started to cry, and cupped Zelda’s face in her hands. She brought her face to Zelda’s and kissed her, tasting the salt of her tears. Their lips worked slowly against each other, and the kiss deepened. Lilith slipped her tongue into Zelda’s mouth, wanting to drink her fill.

Zelda moaned as Lilith’s tongue gently flicked inside of her mouth. She slipped her hands down to Lilith’s rear, slightly squeezing it. She knew she would need to come up for oxygen soon. There was a soft wet sound as she broke the kiss. Lilith was confused at first, lips still puckered, eyes still closed.

“Sorry. I needed some air.” Zelda fanned at herself despite the cold air. Lilith’s eyes had adjusted to the night now, and she could see Zelda’s eyelids fluttering as she tried to catch her breath. She brought her thumb up to wipe away some of Zelda’s now smudged lipstick.

“Let’s go inside.”

Zelda nodded, familiar with the wanton look in Lilith’s eyes. Lilith took Zelda’s hand in hers, and started to walk back to the porch. They were silent as they walked up the stairs, walked through the front door, past their jovial guests and up the stairs. They walked quickly but calmly, not giving away their agenda. Lilith took Zelda down the hallway towards their destination, the bedroom, and opened the door. When they were both inside of the room she closed the door behind her, saying a quick spell to lock it. When Lilith turned back around, she was moved to quickly take Zelda in her arms, squeezing a bit too hard.

“Lilith…” Zelda squeaked. “It’s a bit too tight.”

“Oh.” Lilith chuckled nervously. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Sometimes Lilith gave Zelda bone-crunching hugs, clinging to her like she was going somewhere. Zelda had come to accept it, always reassuring Lilith that she wasn’t going anywhere. The wanton look had returned to Lilith’s eyes, and she gently nudged Zelda to walk backwards until her back hit the bed. Zelda reached her arms back to hop up onto the bed, kicking her shoes off. Lilith followed, crawling up over her. She kneeled on each side of Zelda’s legs, leaning forward to steal a kiss.

“Lie down.” She whispered against Zelda’s mouth, her breath warming their lips. “I want to taste you.” Zelda obeyed, and Lilith moved back so she was no longer straddling Zelda. She pushed Zelda’s legs up and apart, and moved forward between them. Zelda’s pulse increased as Lilith maintained eye contact with her the entire time. Eager fingers slid up under Zelda’s dress, reaching for the waistband of both her stockings and her panties. Lilith pulled them down and off of Zelda in one motion before spreading her legs apart so she could fit between them. Lilith sank down, crawling forward so that her face was in front of Zelda’s center.

“Mmmmn” Lilith hummed pleasantly as she leaned in, nuzzling her nose through the sodden auburn curls. Her hands came up to caress Zelda’s inner thighs, slowly moving back and forth. Lilith’s pulse rose, and she was like a lioness ready to feast. She stuck her tongue out to taste the glistening pulse, moaning as she swallowed. Zelda took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as clever fingers spread her apart.

Lilith’s breath tickled Zelda, open and exposed, and her legs twitched. Suddenly, without preamble, Lilith licked Zelda, her tongue making flat broad strokes. Zelda moaned at the first contact, her head crashing back even further into the pillows. Lilith continued to lick at Zelda, sometimes circling that familiar bundle of nerves, sometimes lapping at her entrance. She used her mouth only, and when Zelda started to succumb to her first orgasm, Lilith finally brought a thumb up to continue the work her tongue had begun. She moved her mouth over Zelda’s core flicking her tongue out to receive the sweet nectar there. Zelda groaned and her back arched up off of the bed. Lilith kept her mouth on Zelda, sliding up to start sucking on her clit. Zelda had barely come down from the orgasm, and she jerked up into Lilith’s mouth, still sensitive. Her pulsating moans weren’t lost on Lilith, and it wasn’t long before Lilith had Zelda gushing beneath her once more.

Zelda started to pant as she felt Lilith licking between her legs in an effort to clean her up.The devious tongue started to move back towards Zelda’s clit, and Zelda was crying out almost instantly, completely spent. She was still twitchy and sensitive, and thought she was going to pass out from the pleasure. The familiar warming sensation filled her belly once more, and she couldn’t hold her hips still at all. She was coming within mere minutes, and Lilith kept licking her through her orgasm. Zelda’s voice was edging on hoarse, and she could feel her dress sticking to her back, soaked through with sweat.

_“Please.”_ She moaned, nudging Lilith away. Her body was completely limp. “I can’t take anymore.”

Lilith decided to have mercy on Zelda, and crawled up to press her now sticky lips to Zelda’s. She let her get a good taste herself before peppering kisses down the column of her neck. She stopped where Zelda’s neck met her shoulders and began to lick slowly, tickling Zelda before gently biting down, starting to suck. Zelda was all but passed out, and weakly brought her hand up to caress Lilith’s head. Lilith released Zelda’s skin from between her teeth, and buried her face into the skin she had just sucked on.

“Please don’t ever think that I won’t love you, Zelda.” I will always want you. You drive me crazy. I am addicted to you.” Lilith punctuated each sentence with a kiss. Zelda lay in bliss, soaking in the moment.

“You’re pretty irresistible yourself y’know. I’m quite lucky to have you.” Zelda said, finally speaking.

“I’m lucky to have _you_.” Lilith emphasized the ‘you’ with a kiss.

“Let’s rest here a moment before going back downstairs. What do you say?” Lilith brushed Zelda’s hair away from her face.

“Okay.”

Lilith kissed Zelda’s cheek and slid an arm over Zelda’s waist before snuggling back into her neck.

“I love you Zelda.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea of Zelda getting jealous for some time now. And then thought I'd up the ante with her airing her insecurities, especially since by this point in my headcanon for this particular oneshot, Lilith is not super confident and well on her way to being healed from her traumatic past, and naturally people are drawn to her. 
> 
> Also, have I mentioned that I am absolutely terrified of writing smut? (and yet I keep throwing it in here and there???). Idk guys, it just happens sometimes. Will return to our regularly scheduled soft fluffy family oneshots shortly.


End file.
